


Not A One Night Stand

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Not A One Night Stand

Clint woke up in the middle of the night. A whine kept crawling up the back of his throat. Phil's arms were tightly around his chest. Any other time this would have been a dream come true. Phil's gentle breath was brushing against Clint's neck, wasn't helping the problem. Clint's cock was hard and he was trapped. They were laying in a twin size bed, the only one their motel room had. 

Clint offered to share the bed since he was the one who would of gotten it. If Clint slept on the floor he might have gotten a sore shoulder which could throw of his aim. To Clint it didn't matter, he was used to sleeping in rough places and a carpeted motel room didn't come close to where he's laid his head at night before. But Phil wouldn't hear of it, this mission was too important.

During the night Phil and Clint somehow moved from laying back to back, to latching onto each other. Clint wondered if Phil was aware of it or if the fact that Clint's ass pressed gently against his crotch would make Phil avoid eye contact for the next week. Clint would have moved, gone to the bathroom and taken care of his situation but the idea of Phil finding out he got hard by being held sounded crushing. If Phil did find out he'd probably transfer Clint to another handler which was not going to happen if Clint could prevent it.

Clint waited for his cock to settle back down. An hour went by. He thought of things that worked in the past to calm it down, sexual diseases and Fury's office but nothing was helping. The fabric of his boxers pressing against his straining flesh wasn't helping and the wet spot from his precum was driving him mad. Clint peeked over his shoulder, Phil was still asleep, his face nuzzled into Clint's hair. 

After taking a deep breath, Clint moved his hand as slowly as he could down to his groin. “Baby,” Phil moaned in his sleep. Clint almost jumped out of his skin, his heart was throbbing in his ears. He pressed his palm to his length, relishing in the relief of harder pressure caused. “So tight,” Phil whispered. Clint want to cry. This was becoming pure torture. 

Phil's breathing sped up a little and his hips rubbed against Clint's lower back, pushing his hard length against Clint's boxers. Clint mouthed a moan, it was bigger than Clint imagined. He wondered if this was going against Phil's consent even if he was the one doing it. Clint rolled over in Phil's arm. “Sir?” He whispered. Clint figured it would be okay if he was hard since Phil was as well. “Sir,” he repeated.

Phil's eyes slowly opened. He looked calm until the realization hit him and then he looked horrified. “I'm sorry this is highly inappropriate.” Phil started to get up but Clint grabbed his arm. “Agent.” Phil warned. Clint rolled his eyes, that was Phil's attempt to bring order to the fact that he was just dry humping him.

“It's uh fine. We're both guys, sometimes you just get hard.” Clint tried, still not letting go of his arm because if Phil left the bed it would feel devastating. Phil shook his head, rolling onto his back. “What? Phil it's okay. Shit it made me hard too, but” Clint was cut off by how large Phil's eyes got.

“No Clint. I got hard because I was this close to you. It wasn't just some random occurrence.” He shifted a little bit further away from Clint.

Clint swallowed hard. “Why's that?”

Phil shrugged. “I like you in an inappropriate way.” 

Clint grinned at him, his cock twitched at that. “You promise?” 

Phil narrowed his eyes. “Why would I say that if I didn't mean it, liking you isn't a good thing.”  
Clint's smile fell completely. “Clint, you know I didn't mean it l-”

“No, no, I get it. I'm kinda a fuck up and pretty dumb so, yeah I get it. You don't have to-” Phil cut him off by pressing his lips against Clint's. He threaded his hand in Clint's hair, moving his lips with Clint's unsure movements. 

Phil pulled back and stared into his eyes. “You're not dumb and everyone is a little fucked up. I like you Clint and that's bad because I'm your handler and it's not allowed.” Phil kissed him again short  
and sweet, just to get more of the taste of Clint's lips.

Clint pushed Phil's shoulder down on the mattress and leaned over him, kissing him again. “I like you too and uh we're both hard. Fuck Phil, please?”

Phil groaned hooking his hand around Clint's thigh and pulled him on top of him. “We're gonna talk about this in the morning right, you're not just looking for a quick fuck?” Phil asked as he started unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

Clint moaned grinding against him. “Y-yeah, of course. L-let me do it okay?” Clint wanted this, wanted to undress him. Phil's hands moved above his head, Clint grabbed them holding them there as he undid the rest of the buttons. 

“Clint,” Phil said making Clint looked up at him. Clint's breathing was hitched as Phil rolled him onto his back, pressing his weight on top of him. Clint moaned loudly wrapping his legs around his hips. “I wanted this for years,” Phil growled sending a shiver down Clint's spine. Phil's hands skated down Clint's toned stomach stopping at the waistband of his boxers. 

Clint wiggled out of his boxers watching Phil as he pulled off his pajama bottoms and underwear. “What do you want to do?” Phil whispered, kissing Clint's neck as Clint grabbed both their cocks in his hand causing them both to moan simultaneously. 

“Do you have any condoms?” Clint asked, his heart beating faster. 

Phil shook his head thinking. “Can I, can I suck you Clint?” He swallowed hard. His mouth began to water at the idea of it. The promise of warm hard flesh, that tasted like Clint sounded amazing. He bit his lip having a hard time waiting.

Clint's head was spinning at all of this but he nodded. “S-Sure. I want to go down on you too though.”

That was all Phil needed. He pulled out of Clint's grip and crawled down his body pushing Clint's thighs apart before leaning between them. Clint squirmed looking down at his handler between his legs. “Sir, I want-” Clint's brain disconnected as Phil licked a stripe up his cock. Clint arched his back and whined.

Phil continued to lick every inch of Clint's thick cock. He lapped up ever rolling drop of precum that Clint had. “How long were you awake for?” Phil whispered taking the head of Clint's cock into his mouth.

It was like electricity running through Clint's body. His whole body when rigid but then relaxed against the soft mattress. He felt Phil's perfectly warm tongue roll over the head, he moaned loudly almost forgetting the question. “H-hour something like th-that.” He moaned, trying desperately to keep his hips planted on the mattress.

Phil pulled his mouth away wrapping his soft hand around Clint's shaft. Clint was about to protest when Phil started sucking and licking at Clint's tight balls. It had him whimpering. Clint couldn't even remember the last time he's whimpered. It had to be years.

“Phil!” Clint shouted. Phil placed a hand on Clint's stomach, feeling his muscles flex underneath it. The closer Clint got the more frequent it happened. After he got his fill of Clint's cock and balls he decided to stop toying with him. “I kinda need t-to ah!” Phil swallowed him whole bobbing his head up and down while massaging his balls. He moaned around the thick dick in his mouth sending vibrations that crawled through Clint's body making his toes curl. 

Phil looked up meeting eyes with Clint who looked nothing short of a withering mess. His hands were curling and uncurling like he didn't know what to do with them. Phil grabbed one and placed in on his head giving Clint permission to pull and tug on his thinning hair. 

Clint threaded his fingers into Phil's hair. “Yes, yes, oh fuck.” Phil thought it was time to pull out old skills he hasn't used in a while. He relaxed his throat, taking Clint's long cock deeper. Clint froze as he felt it happen, Phil's lips pressed to the soft pubic hair, he felt Phil swallow, tightening around his erection. It brought him over the edge. He gasped as he came down his handler's throat. “S-sorry.” Clint whimpered as Phil pulled away. 

Phil shook his head sucking his hard cock clean. “You taste sweeter than I imagined.” He whispered. He wanted to kiss Clint again but wasn't sure if the taste of himself grossed him out.

Clint laid there staring at Phil. “Y-you're great at that. How the fuck did you learn...” The question trailed off because he decided it would be better to keep it a mystery or at least for now. “Can I suck you?”

Phil plopped down next to him running his fingers through the archer's hair. “Are you sure you're up for it?” He asked.

Clint turned his head into his hand. “Yeah.” He felt completely relaxed and at peace even with only half the fun over. “Sit at the side of the bed.” Clint ordered softly.

Phil sat up as he was asked and moved to the side of the bed, planting his feet on the thin carpet. “You don't have to.” He whispered as Clint moved between his legs. 

Clint smirked. “Shh, I want to.” He kissed the leaking tip of Phil's cock that flexed in response causing Clint to smile. “Tell me when you're close.” He rubbed Phil's thighs, leaning in to nuzzle the warm soft hairs. “This is like a fucking dream.” Clint whispered kissing up the shaft. He knew Phil was watching, closely, they spent too many hours together working not to know that. It thrilled Clint, to know that he could finally show off another area he was a star in.

Clint looked up at him as he enveloped his cock, coating it with his warm talented mouth. Phil cursed which made Clint's heart soar. He went to work, sucking his cock down. He clutched onto Phil's thighs, locking eyes with his handler as he went agonizingly slow down his shaft.  
Phil's fingers were digging into the bedsheets. “I can't wait to fuck you Clint.” He growled. Clint sucked faster in response. “I want to tie you up and fuck all the disobedience out of you.” Phil threw his head back as Clint moaned around his cock.

Clint pulled back, stroking his shaft. “I-if you want you could thrust a little.” He murmured before taking all of him again. Phil sighed in relief once the warm pressure returned, giving timid thrusts out of fear of hurting him. Clint went slower before ultimately stopping, keeping a hermetic seal on his handler's cock. Phil grunted thrusting up into his mouth faster and deeper. Clint moaned again taking short breathes through his mouth. 

“So good. Oh Clint.” He grabbed Clint's hair pulling him downward. “Close.” He breathed getting a smug look from Clint. Clint pushed Phil down on the mattress and pressed between the cleft of his ass, licking his entrance. He could feel the heat against his face and his made his limp cock jump. “Fuck Clint-” Phil tensed, thrusting up into Clint's fist that was still wrapped around Phil's cock. “I'm gonna-” Phil's eyes slammed shut and he rocked through his orgasm against Clint's wet probing tongue. "Ah. Ah, don't stop!" White ropes of come striped his stomach and chest. It took only seconds until it was too much and he had to pull away.

Clint leaned up meeting his eyes before following the trail of come, lapping up every drop he could find. Phil watched feeling like his brain was going to explode. Clint crawled up the bed laying down next to him. “That was fun.” Clint whispered.

Phil nodded wrapping his arms around him. “Not a one night stand.” He murmured.

Clint smiled. “I hope not.” He whispered. “I really want you to tie me up.” He bit his lip at the idea.

Phil pulled the blanket around them and they settled against the pillow. Phil was the big spoon, kissing Clint's neck. “I really would want to show you my knot tying skills.”

Clint chuckled glaceing over his shoulder at him. “You're such a boy scout and I love it.”


End file.
